The present invention relates to a sledge comprising a seat portion supported via stays on a pair of main runners and a steering runner rotatably mounted in a forward part of the seat portion.
Owing to their rigid construction sledges of the above type tend to overturn when the main runners encounter irregularities in the sledging-run, and for the same reason the steering runner also tends to loose contact with the ground, resulting in an unsteady steering.